Let's have a date!
by Kotori Yui
Summary: In order to have a date they have to be a couple. What Ace didn't know is that, for Luffy, they are a couple already.
1. Chapter 1

**Yô minna ^3^)/ ~ here I am again with one more AceLu story *3* bc as I said I fell really hard for them and I have so many ideas attacking my brain every day, that I just have to get rid of them x)  
Anyways, this is my 2nd fic about them, thus I'm yet getting used writing about them, so forgive me for any kind of oocness ;w; (tbh I think they're more in character in this fic than in my 1st one ovo but maybe they're just similar xD) **

**I was thinking of leaving this story as it is, but I thought better and I'm gonna add one more chapter. So this is a two~shot x3 ~  
etto~ just a little 'warning': -w- I like the idea of writing about Luffy annoying Ace in a kawaii and innocent way and Ace feeling unable to resist him haha, so you're gonna read that a lot in my fics x]**

 **And i don't think I have anything else to say ...  
So, go enjoy this as much as it's possible *mistakes ahead TvT forgive me for them!***

* * *

 **Let's have a date!**

* * *

"ACE! Let's have a date!" Luffy said cheerfully entering bluntly in Ace's room. Said male was ready to bite on a delicious sandwich, when those words reached his ears unexpectedly, making him forget about his snack and look at the other teen in disbelief.

"Wha… What...?" Ace wanted to form a coherent question but somehow the surprise was preventing him from doing so. Hopefully, Luffy was a boy who didn't need detailed questions to give other people the required answers.

"Like I said, let's have a date!" Luffy repeated even more cheerfully, his wide eyes shining childishly but with certain cuteness.

"No, no; I heard you well, I just… Where the hell does that come from?"

"Nami said that dates are normal for couples to have, so let's have a date!"

"What does that mean?" Ace had an idea already but still he wanted to make sure.

"You and I should have a date. Let's have a date!"

"Huh? Since when are we a couple?" Ace asked in disbelief.

"Since we were kids." Luffy answered simply without giving it much thought.

Ace looked at the younger boy taken aback. However, why was he even surprised? This was Luffy; it was obvious that he would misinterpret things and get the wrong idea; despite of having stupid and crazy ideas, of course.

"You are hopeless." The brunet stated the obvious, as a long sigh escaped through his lips.

"Anyways, that doesn't matter; Ace let's have a date!" Luffy demanded, once again, but frowning lightly this time. He stepped into Ace's room, leaving the door opened, and jumped into the older teen's lap, not noticing the sandwich he was about to eat. Of course it didn't take him too long to do it, and as soon as his eyes saw the delicious meal, his orbs almost jumped out of his eyes.

"Aah~ it looks so delicious~" He stated practically drooling over the other's hands.

"Ugh, God Luffy… here, you can have it." Ace said pushing the sandwich to Luffy's mouth, who swallowed it right away. Ace had wondered countless times now if Luffy ever chewed the food.

"Anyways more importantly, we are not a couple you idiot; we are childhood friends who turned into brothers. We can't just go and have a date." Ace explained as well as he could, hoping the other teen would understand him.

"Eeeeh~~!? Why not? Why don't you want to have a date with me? And we are a couple…" Luffy bemoaned pouting.

"Aren't you listening to me? We are not a- " Ace sighed, yet again, feeling too tired all of a sudden. How would he explain things to Luffy in a way that even he understood?

When he began to actually get desperate over that, a sudden idea came up to his mind and it seemed so simple that he was one hundred percent sure that even the clumsy of his younger brother would get it.

"Okay Luffy, listen to me carefully." Ace started and noticed how the other teen faced him more serious than moments ago. Ace felt relieved just seeing that kind of expression on Luffy.

"We are not a couple, like I said before, and do you know why?" Luffy tilted his head to the side lightly, letting Ace know the obvious answer. "Because we don't do the 'kinds of things' that real couples do."

"Kinds of things that real couples do?" Luffy repeated deep frowning looking at Ace.

"Yeah. And if we don't do those 'kinds of things', then we won't ever be considered as a couple." Ace explained feeling more relieved and confident as he saw Luffy's expression changing from confused to disappointed and something else he couldn't really identify, but that Luffy made sure to make it clear enough with his question.

"I see. And what 'kinds of things' real couples do?"

Ace was caught by surprise suddenly. Why was his brother so curious? _"Geez; can't he just shut up and accept it like that?"_ He let out a silent sigh, already accepting his defeat against Luffy's curiosity.

"Well, things like holding hands when walking on the street; whispering sweet thing's in each other's ears; kissing; se-" Ace stopped with his detailed explanation as he felt that Luffy was just too pure to know more than that. The older male cleared his throat and finished, "So, those things are examples of what real couples are. As I said before we don't do any of these things, so we aren't a couple. Besides we are brothers forever, like we vowed as children, so it's impossible for us to have a date."

He looked at the crestfallen male on his lap and regretted being so detailed. Had he been too harsh and broken Luffy's heart? But this was the only way he had to make Luffy understand things easily; he couldn't just backtrack on his decision because of Luffy's sadness.

When Ace thought of opening his mouth once again, but this time to comfort the younger teen, Luffy surprised him, yet again, with his question and the mischievous grin that his lips formed.

"So, if we don't do any of those things that real couples do, we won't ever be a couple?"

Ace swallowed hard, fearing his own answer all of a sudden.

"Y-Yes…?"

"I see; I see." Luffy said cheerfully, surprisingly, wrapping his arms around Ace's neck. "Then…" Before thinking of finishing his own speech, and let the older male do it too, Luffy smashed their lips together carelessly, which made them both cry out into each other's mouths as their teeth clashed painfully together.

Ace's eyes opened impossibly wide with Luffy's action. Honestly, he should have been expecting something like this, but he had wanted to believe that his brother would actually understand his simple explanation well enough. Yet, Luffy was a stubborn boy, so of course things would have to end up as he wished.

As if coming back to himself, Ace pushed the other teen away, who refused to break the forceful yet chaste kiss.

" _Geez, this idiot!"_ He thought getting desperate and out of breath. His hands wandered all over Luffy's body, trying to distract him by tickling him on his sensitive spots. It took him a while to find them; however as soon as his fingers touched the right places, Luffy broke the unexpected kiss and began to laugh uncontrollably.

Ace took the opportunity to recover some of his lost air while the younger boy laughed hard and begged him to stop. Ace obeyed, indeed, but only to smack him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Luffy bemoaned lightly irritated.

"You damn idiot!" Ace started looking at Luffy with light pink cheeks and an angered expression. "That should be my line! Why would you do that?"

Luffy stared back at Ace innocently, scratching the place where he had been smacked before. "So now we are a real couple. Now we can go on a date. Naa, let's go on a date!" His lips formed the widest smile ever and Ace felt unable to argue back against the stubborn teen anymore. He let out a long sigh and accepted, once again, his defeat.

"You are impossible."

"Hihihi~"

"It can't be helped, let's go on a date then."

"Yay date!" Luffy celebrated cheerfully, hugging Ace tightly, who ended up returning the innocent gesture. Yet, in truth Ace was distracted, starting to wonder if he ever would be able to win against Luffy. Probably not; he was a stubborn idiot who always knew how to convince Ace in the most surprisingly ways ever.

" _Nope, I'm not giving up! Someday I'll be the winner."_ And so, as he tried to convince himself with his inner voice, Luffy caught him by surprise with one more chaste and quick kiss.

Taken aback, Ace flushed, and tried to complain but Luffy made sure to interrupt him with his childish laughter and speech.

"Now we are even more like a real couple."

"Huh…" He really tried to find words to form a sentence, but he felt too hopeless at the moment. "Whatever, I don't care anymore." Ace was really starting to believe that his defeat would last forever. Luffy would always get what he wanted, as long as Ace felt unable to resist to his innocent and childish side.

* * *

 **As I said in the beginning, this is a two~shot, and I think I'll post the second part of it by the end of next week *3***

 **Anyways, thanks for reading :'3**

 **Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu***

 ****Once again, forgive me for my ugly mistakes QwQ****

 **Also, bc the beautiful cover pic is not mine I just love the fanart too much thus i'm using it, credits to: pixiv ID=** **1882649**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yô -0-)/ as promised, here's the second and last chapter x3  
I hope it's not too terrible xb**

 **Since I finished this, now I want to start writing a more serious AceLu fic, I mean it won't be only comedy and all ;w; I wanna write some drama too =3= xD**

 **Anyways, sorry for all the remaining mistakes that I couldn't find out at all QwQ ~  
Enjoy ;D !**

* * *

Luffy looked around the whole park as he walked side by side with his supposed boyfriend. They looked more like two friends taking a walk, than a couple; even someone like Luffy could understand this. And somehow, that irritated him a little. Hadn't Ace agreed in having a date with him because they were actually a couple? Then why weren't they acting more like one?

When Luffy stopped to think better about such a thing, he realized something more important; how was he supposed to act during the date? Ace had told him the things couples did, but was it the same on dates?

Luffy frowned, thinking about such a thing intensely; yet the next second his large eyes looked around the place, in order to observe other couples and take them as an example. His orbs run the park for a short while, when suddenly, Luffy noticed a lovey-dovey couple walking slowly in the park. The man and the woman were holding hands with their fingers sweetly entwined, while smiling warmly at each other. The next second, the woman's arms were wrapped around the man's neck, as her face got closer and closer to her lover's, until their lips met in kiss.

Luffy observed them carefully while walking with Ace, not really paying him any attention as he talked. He was surprised in a way but somehow, seeing such a thing happening gave him an idea.

He grinned widely, moving closer to Ace bit by bit, slowly, and lacing their fingers together.

As he felt his hand intertwined between Luffy's, Ace got shocked; unable to react for some seconds. However, once he recovered his normal senses, his eyes widened and he distanced himself from the younger boy quickly.

"Y-You idiot, what are you doing?" He asked speaking louder than he actually wanted, looking everywhere in order to see if someone had seen them.

Luffy tilted his head to the side, showing Ace his confusion.

"I'm holding your hand so we'll look more like a couple."

Ace stared at him incredulously, as Luffy stared back at him but with great seriousness. Why was he getting surprised again? He should know, better than anyone, that Luffy wouldn't know anything at all.

"Luffy, listen carefully, you can't do that in front of other people."

"Eeeh~~ Why not?" He asked deeply frowning.

Ace took a deep breath and explained as better as he could, "Because we are different from other couples, so we can't hold hands like that in public."

"Hum… I don't understand it but okay."

With such an easy answer Ace wondered if it was really okay, but he decided to trust Luffy for now.

They resumed their pleasant walk in the park, with Ace admiring the place that was new to him, and Luffy looking everywhere again, when the younger boy had another sudden idea.

"Ace…"

Said male looked at him right away, and it didn't take Luffy 2 seconds to do what he had planned out of the blue in his head due to the other couple's actions from before.

Luffy cupped Ace's cheeks with his hands, and joined their lips carelesslytogether. Ace's orbs almost jumped out of their place, due to how widened his eyes were. As the seconds passed by, Ace began to recover from the unexpected shock, thus he started to panic as well. Why had the stupid of his brother have to be so crazy and dumb? He hadn't understood Ace's explanation at all, yet again.

"LUFFY-" He began to shout, suddenly stopping as he realized that all the people near them had started staring at both in confusion and curiosity. Ace grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him out of that crowded place; hopefully there were trees surrounding the park so he could hide behind one and talk with his dumb brother.

"What? What?" Luffy asked as he was pulled by Ace. He wasn't understanding anything but he had understood that Ace was mad at him, by the way he had reacted before. "Né Ace, what happened?" He asked with a confused frown, looking at Ace's back, when all of a sudden the older man stopped on his tracks and turned around, cornering him against a tree while facing him intensely.

The younger male observed him carefully, in order to understand something, however it was in vain. The least Luffy knew was that Ace was really mad at him. Why? He asked the same thing to himself many times, yet he felt like he shouldn't do or say anything.

Ace stared at Luffy seriously, sending a cold shiver through his spine. Luffy wasn't the type who got scared, yet whenever Ace got mad, especially at him, things were different.

"Né A-"

The dark haired male was interrupted by Ace's long sigh. The older man had wanted to be mad at Luffy, but it was just impossible whenever said boy looked at him so worried and confused.

"Luffy~" He started bemoaning the other's name. "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Huh…?" Luffy looked at his older brother, now boyfriend, even more confused. What was Ace talking about?

"Do you still remember what I said before you…" Ace's cheeks got lightly red as he remembered his brother's action. Luffy was really a different kind in this world to actually have the courage to do such a thing in public. Ace should be used to these kinds of things but he was always caught by surprise. "…before you kissed me?"

"Hum… Uhm…" Luffy grabbed his chin with his fingers and frowned deeply, letting Ace know that he was thinking seriously about the answer.

"Aah; I remember now! We can't hold hands like other couples do." He said happily for remembering Ace's words.

"Exactly. Then why did you k-kiss me instead, you idiot?" Ace asked stuttering a little, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Because other couples do that too and so we looked more like a couple." Luffy answered right away without much thinking.

"I knew you'd say that again. Geez, Luffy… You can't do that in public either!"

"Eeh? But then we won't look like a couple, and others won't know that we are one!" Luffy explained feeling surprised, confused but mainly disappointed.

"Right… and that's the big problem to you?"

"Of course; I want people to know that Ace is my boyfriend!" Luffy saiddetermined, which made the older male flush and look at him taken aback for moments.

" _For Christ's sake… how am I supposed to react after hearing such a thing?"_

Ace let his forehead fall over Luffy's quickly but softly, yet creating a very light pain to both.

"Ouch! Ace, that hurt you know?" Luffy complained, and on the other hand, the older brunet smiled sweetly at that.

"You're such a dummy. Next time you want a kiss, ask me for it or warn me before, and don't just do it like that again."

"Okay."

"I'm glad you get it, then let's go-"

"Ace, let's kiss."

Ace blinked once; twice; three times as he stared at Luffy incredulous. The next second he was laughing hard and Luffy got annoyed with his reaction.

"Already? That was fast!" Ace cupped his cheeks with his large palms as his smile was turned into a sly grin. "But, I'll kiss you for real this time."

Luffy frowned not understanding anything his boyfriend was saying.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that this time it won't just be a quick peck on the lips." Without giving him time to speak again, Ace leaned his mouth to Luffy's, and kissed him as he promised, more deeply and intensely.

The confused younger man wasn't expecting such a kiss, he didn't even know this was a real kiss, and felt the strength of his body disappear as his lips were sweetly stolen by his lover's. He squeezed his eyes shut and it was then that the strange magic of that kiss ended; or so he thought but in truth his knees failed him; if it wasn't for Ace and the tree behind him, Luffy would have fallen down.

"Heh, so Monkey D. Luffy can also be easily defeated…" Ace said teasingly, the sly grin widening bit by bit.

Luffy panted and breathed heavily a few times, before being able to utter a single word.

"T-That's not f-fair…"

"Hum; what isn't?" Ace couldn't resist and kept teasing him.

"I… d-don't know that technique."

At that, Ace frowned in confusion. "You mean the kiss?"

"No! I mean that technique you used to steal the strength of my body." Luffy looked so serious that it caught Ace by surprise.

" _Is he for real?"_ The older male thought blinking a few times still not believing in his eyes and ears.

"So; what was that technique? Teach me!" Luffy insisted determined, and Ace was unable to hold back his hard laughter.

"You're not kidding. Oh God, this is priceless!"

Luffy clenched his teeth lightly annoyed with his lover's laughter. "Oi Ace, stop laughing and teach me how to do that!" However, the more he spoke the harder Ace would laugh. "Ace!" Luffy shouted grabbing the other's collar and shaking him to make him stop and listen to him. "Né, teach me!"

"Ah sorry, sorry." The older man apologized trying to control his laughter. "Then, if you behave well, maybe I'll teach you once we get home."

"Really?" Luffy's eyes were shining in happiness and anxiety already.

Ace nodded simply and Luffy celebrated cheerfully, while the older man felt greatly satisfied due to his recent discovery. He already knew that Luffy was dense, but he never thought that he could be _this_ dense and dumb, but he found it irresistibly adorable. He was thankful in truth; since this was probably the only thing he had to win against Luffy from time to time, so of course he would never tell him about his weakness. Yet, he could always give him some small hints… Dense as Luffy was, he'd never find out that Ace's kiss was what stole all his strength away.

" _He's this cute and I never realized."_ Ace thought staring at Luffy grinning.

"Naa Ace…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry." As if to prove it, his stomach growled loudly. "Né let's eat something~"

"Of course your cuteness can't last too long." Ace muttered more to himself than to the other boy.

"Let's go eat!"

"Yes, yes." Ace sighed, again, looking at Luffy's back as he began to run happily ahead of him. Ace was getting more aware by the second, that dating Luffy would be an adventure, but he was ready for it; especially now that he knew Luffy's weakness. Ace would take good advantage of it.

* * *

 **I hope it had been enjoyable (?) x)**

 **Thanks for reading ^u^)/**

 **Bye~Bye,** ❤ **ヽ** **(*'** **､** **^*)chuu***


End file.
